30 Words for Life
by ColonelSoapScum
Summary: 30 words to go by, 30 scenarios to match. MamoruxHaruka inspired.


****Inclination****

Haruka was always bothered by Mamoru always nodding at her, she wished he would say something just to hear his voice

****Professional****

Much to Mamoru's demise, Haruka was never really good at baking

****Recall****

Mamoru had the better memory out of him and Haruka, despite him being blind and her being pre-cog.

****Monochrome****

Haruka accidentally washed Mamoru's laundry with some of hers and turned all this white shirts pink. It took him a week to get someone to tell him all his shirts were dyed in the wash.

****Rat****

As payback for Haruka bringing home a stray dog home, Mamoru found a rat in their backyard and put it in her bed.

****Theatre****

Haruka always begged Mamoru to take her to the theatre, for obvious reasons he never wanted to go. Until he found out that Chicago was being held there.

****Thirty****

Mamoru's not too open about his age, but when Haruka wanted to play a guessing game on such subject he wasn't too pleased with her first answer.

****Rod****

As a prank, Igawa and Haruka liked to put a squeaker toy on the end of Mamoru's cane.

****Request****

After Haruka was of age, and whenever they had a chance to be alone together Mamoru always had one thing to ask of her. She always agreed to it.

****Marriage****

Mamoru's only regret for proposing formally to Haruka was the fact that he would never get to see what she would truly look like on their wedding day.

****Musical****

Mamoru has a soft spot for smooth jazz, and absolutely despises any form of rock music because of Dai.

****Camera****

Haruka loved taking pictures of Mamoru, and there were several times she sneaked one of the both of them. Very rarely was she able to get some with his shades off though, but when she did she cherished it.

****Worthy****

Mamoru was often kept up at night by his thoughts, he did not feel he deserved Haruka as a wife. Only times where she clung to him at night did he feel worthy.

****Sight****

Mamoru's vision impairment never bothered Haruka, she felt it would be hard to accept him otherwise.

****Amusement****

On stormy days Haruka loved reading books to Mamoru while curled up on the couch together.

****Crisp****

Out of all the seasons, autumn was Mamoru's favorite.

****Spoiling****

Whenever Haruka cooked, Mamoru never let any go to waste. No matter how much he says "It's alright" to her cooking

****Diet****

Haruka mentioned Mamoru to lay off the sweets for a while, he didn't speak to her the rest of the day.

****Smoker****

Haruka never took Mamoru for a smoker, but every once in a while he'll sneak out and have a smoke or two

****Table****

When Haruka and Mamoru got their own place, the kitchen table was their favorite piece of furniture. And not always for eating. Mamoru couldn't help himself whenever she cooked.

****Identification****

Mamoru was pleased when Haruka got her drivers licence, now she could drive him to the cake shop.

****Limit****

There was a restriction put on Haruka's social life during high school, only because Mamoru started to get lonely without her around the house.

****Laugh****

The best sound in the world to him was her laughter…

****Warm****

Haruka loved to keep the house at a warm temperature at the off chance she would catch Mamoru walking around without a shirt on

****Sing****

Mamoru enjoys humming to his favorite jazz tunes in the shower

****Child****

Since Mamoru can't see details on Haruka at all, he still pictures her as a child. Until he actually gets his hands on her and realizes how much of a woman she's grown up to be.

****Faithful****

Cheating never once crossed Haruka's mind. All other men were scum in comparison.

****Overseas****

The only interest in traveling long distances Mamoru has ever had is when Haruka brought it up once, wanting to go to New York City.

****Glasses****

After waking from a nightmare, Mamoru accidentally knocked over his shades and stepped on them when he got up. The whole rest of the week Haruka spent gazing into his sightless eyes because that's what she loved most. Mamoru didn't seem to mind either.

****Strength****

Mamoru was always thankful he could carry Haruka easily, for she often fell asleep on the couch reading her books.


End file.
